bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Meeting upon the Sands
This article, , follows on from Kentaro Takes Charge and is part of Bleach: Cataclysm. It follows Kentaro Hiroshi as the main character with Suitai Shiba and Averian featuring. ---- For this meeting there could be no doubt; Kentaro opted to leave his doubt at the door. He dropped his slouch and assumed his full height and puffed out his chest whilst assuming a serious look, whilst strapping his father's old haori to his right shoulder. Though he was surprised when he saw a figure fall in beside him on the right. “I thought you where passed out drunk.” Kentaro said. “I finally came too. So... Averian?” The man replied. “This should be interesting.” The man was – surprisingly – Suitai Shiba. Prior to the Collapse he was as good as his word. In exchange for the location of Bansui Amatsuki and information regarding the Kikkasho, Kenji agreed to treat Suitai's wounds and fix his broken body. Following that he had remained in Horiwari to coordinate Kentaro's efforts to hunt the Kikkasho, and kind of became a quasi-advisor to Kentaro. It was surprising in a weird – but good – way. “You're coming with me?” “Of course. I can't very well let my one remaining nephew run off on his own.” Suitai shrugged his shoulders. “Besides, you're important now. Without you this group will fragment. Remember that and don't take too many risks.” “He's been too sweat since my father vanished. I'll need to keep an closer eye on him.” Kentaro thought. “I certainly don't trust him yet.” In short order the scenery of what was left of Horiwari was replaced with the sandy dunes of Hueco Mundo which, as usual, was in a state of perpetual night. Lesser Hollow wandered without purpose and so long as they left them alone Kentaro would leave them alone. He pulled his black coat closer around him as a cold wind blew, which prompted Suitai to do the same. His white kosode and hakama where mostly obscured by the light blue, high-necked coat he wore; the only thing that poked out was the hilt of his Zanpakuto. “Where do we find him?” Suitai asked. “We don't. He'll find us.” Kentaro sent out the invitation as a low wave of spiritual power. As he expected however his little display attracted some company he rather wouldn't have. He didn't draw his Zanpakuto however. Instead of attacking he side-stepped a lunging Hollow and weaved around another, before returning to his initial position beside Suitai; who also employed evasion. “These are lesser Hollow.” Suitai said. “They wouldn't attack unless compelled by a stronger force.” “Which is now looking right at us.” Kentaro said. Averian was little changed from when Kentaro saw him last. His long white hair fell about his shoulders and those yellow eyes gave some illumination, even at this distance. Kentaro stepped forward with a degree of caution governing his movements. He would have felt more at ease with his father at his side. Somehow with Suitai there he felt like he was standing between a rock and a hard place; it didn't half unnerve him. “Kentaro? This is a surprise. What brings you to my domain?” “You.” Kentaro replied. “I need to know what your intentions are regarding the Reikai. Before the Collapse you mentioned you weren't interested in war; I need to know if that is still the case.” For a time Averian and Kentaro merely regarded one another coolly. The tension that arose from their respective stares could have been cut by a knife, yet Kentaro never backed down. He narrowed his eyes and, in perfect time with Averian, drew his Zanpakuto and struck! Suitai was taken aback for a time and moved to draw his own blade only for Kentaro to tell him to but out. Kentaro and Averian danced amongst the sand, steel singing in the night. “You understand my intentions?” Averian asked. “I do.” Kentaro answered. “What is the point of all this?” Suitai demanded. He went ignored. Kentaro ducked low to avoid Averian's strike and answered with a quick lunge towards his opponents skull, only for Averian to shift places to Kentaro's back. Kentaro shifted his attack mid-strike and pivoted on the balls of his feet so his blade intercepted Averian's follow-up, which solicited a wide-eyed response and smile from the ancient Arrancar. Averian then applied additional pressure though instead of attempting to meet him strength-to-strength Kentaro shifted his stance and diverted his foes's blade so it struck the floor. Now free Kentaro cut quickly whilst sharpening his spiritual pressure! The result was something even Averian thought impressive for blood sprayed across the dunes as Averian backed away. “Impressive, very impressive.” “You're holding back.” “Of course I am. This level is sufficient enough at the moment for my needs. More importantly did you get the answer you sought?” Kentaro was silent for a time though when he did finally reply he took great care with the words he choose. He didn't need to come across as weak or hasty, especially with Averian. How did his father ever strike a deal with him? It didn't seem possible. “I did though how long that will hold true is a matter of debate.” Kentaro said at last. “I glimpsed your heart when I crossed swords with you, and what I seen... You're going to be a problem. Not now... but eventually. My father seen it too I think. That's why he fought you so long. You're a destructive force who wants only one thing, but you don't care how long it takes for you to achieve it. In a way this is merely a distraction. Am I right?” “... Goodbye, son of Kenji.” “What just happened?” Suitai asked, dumbfounded. “Averian showed more of his hand they he would have liked. Come on. It's time we got back; we've wasted enough time here.” Next story > Matters of Trust.